


Piano

by spobydeckerstar



Series: lucifer and chloe one shots [4]
Category: Lucifer (TV), deckerstar - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 18:17:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13595676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spobydeckerstar/pseuds/spobydeckerstar





	Piano

Chloe heard the piano sound coming from the living room, she smiled almost imperceptibly, it was just a swift movement of her lips. She was tired, the last months had been really a mess, but it had good things too like the man, or better, the devil - she corrected herself - who was playing a beautiful song she didn’t recognize.

She got out of the bathroom and looked at her own body in the direction of her feet, Chloe was wearing one of Lucifer’s shirt. He was a lot taller than her so his shirt was like a dress on her little body. It was not for her to be there this late, they were trying to take things slow so they still didn’t have slept together, but today was an exception. The case took more time than she thought it would be, Lucifer had convinced her to finish the paperwork in his penthouse, but the storm out there didn’t let her go back to her house. So, she had to stay.

Chloe felt that connection she always felt when was near him, increasing as long as she approached him in the piano. Chloe sat down beside him and Lucifer stopped the music almost instantly.

“Are you alright, darling?” He looked at her and smiled. The detective has always seemed delicious, but now wearing one of his clothes and with her hair wet she was extremely breathtaking. Chloe felt the warmth emanating from his bare chest making hard to no want to touch him, but she contained herself for now.

“I’m okay,” she answered in a low voice, sounding sleepy.

“Do you want to go to bed?”

“No, I want you to play a little for me, can you do it?”

“For you I can make the hell freezes, Chloe.” Lucifer deepened his look into her eyes, trying to make her realize once for all how much she means to him. She blushed and he thought she was adorable. Chloe didn’t know how to answer to that so she got close to him and gave a small kiss in his lips.

When they separated Lucifer started to play again, getting lost in his own music. He felt Chloe laying on his shoulder and leave a kiss there too.

Several minutes later when he finished the song and a few others he saw Chloe sleeping calmly still in the same position, he let a smile come out in the corner of his mouth and gave a kiss in the top of her head.

Lucifer had already imagined a lot of amazing things to do to her on this piano but watching Chloe sleeping in his shoulder while he plays to her just became the number one on his list.

Chloe didn’t quite remember how she went to bed, but she dreamed about strong arms picking her up and leaving her there before lay on her side. It was the best night she had in years if not the best of her life.

 


End file.
